Fading Gold
by 18sdoss
Summary: Can Ponboy stay gold like Johnny's last words to him said or will he follow what Dallas told him? Will someone save him before is to late? Will his gold fade? Slash. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are welcomed. Flames are not.
1. The funeral

**chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! S.E. Hinton own everything! Billy Gilman owns 'There's a hero' and Mariah Carey owns 'hero'

**PONYBOY'S P.O.V.**

The day has come, Johnny Cade's funeral. A day I wish wasn't here at all, that I wish he were still alive. He was right about sixteen years not being enough. If I had never fell asleep in the lot Darry would have never hit me and I wouldn't have ran. If I hadn't ran Johnny would have never stabbed that soc and we wouldn't have ran to windrixville and that church wouldn't have been set on fire. Because of me he ran into that damn church and now because of me he's dead and if he hadn't died, Dally wouldn't have committed suicide. It's all my fault. I'm lucky state didn't put me in a boys home. The reason Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade are dead is me.  
"Ponyboy! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Darry yelled from the living room. "Give me a sec!" I finished putting on my tux, it's kinda big 'cause it was Soda's old one. Soda smiled a sad smile towards me as u walked into the living room, "hey there Pone, we gotta wait for Two-bit and Steve."  
"Okay," I haven't seen either one of 'em since Dally's funeral. "Hey! Y'all ready?" Two-bit yelled, walking in the house with Steve hot on his heels. Darry nodded and we climbed in the truck.  
Once everyone was seated the pastor began, " A boy died at the young age of sixteen, he died saving the lives of little children, with the help I his two best friends, Ponyboy Curtis and Dallas Winston. Dallas Winston passed the same night Johnny did, but Ponyboy is here today." He turned to me, "is there anything you would like to say?" I nodded, "yes there is." Walking up there the pastor handed me a microphone, "Some would say Johnny died a murderer, but others would say he died a hero. He was a hero, he save my life, causing people to call him a murderer, but five long days later Johnny, Dallas, and I saved the lives of little kids who got trapped in a church fire, causing people to say he died a hero. Dallas, died a hero, but no one would no that, 'cause of they way he was and the he died, so all you hear is the infamous juvenile delinquent, Dallas Winston has died. With Johnny it's a whole different story, he was misunderstood, if it wasn't for the gang, more like family than a gang, he wouldn't know what it felt like to be loved. We are the cl-" I got of by Johnny's mom, "that is not true! We love him! We have him all the attention we could him!" Anger boiled inside me, "yeah, by abusing 'im, then kicking him out everyday!" She shut up real quick. "Like I was saying, we are his family. Johnny Cade's last words were, 'stay gold, Ponyboy, Stay gold', telling to stay the way I am and don't change. He died a hero, so I have a song I wrote I would like to sing. Soda I taught you the piano piece to can you come play it for me?" He nodded, walking over to the piano. "This is called 'There a hero'

_There's a flower in the smallest garden  
Reaching for the light  
There's a candle in the darkest corner  
Conquering the night  
There is amazing strength In a willing hand  
There are victories  
That you've never planned  
There's a hero  
In everybody's heart_

_There's a fire inside of everybody  
Burning clear & bright  
There's a power in the faintest heartbeat  
That cannot be denied  
Go on and trust yourself  
Cause you can ride the wind  
You're gonna take your dreams  
Where's they've never been  
There's a hero In everybody's heart_

_Go on and trust yourself  
Cause you can ride the wind  
You're gonna take your dreams  
Where they've never been  
There's a hero In everybody's heart,"_  
I finished singing and Soda finished the piano, followed by an roaring applause. "My Brother Darrel has a song he'd like to sing and my brother Sodapop will play the piano."  
I went and sat down in between Two-bit and Steve, as Darry went up to the microphone, "this is called 'hero'

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

I felt like I was gonna cry.

_[Chorus:]  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

I choked a sob out.

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders.

_[Chorus]  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Looking up to see that Steve us the one comforting me, I layed my head on his chest and cried.

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way_

I felt him kiss the top of my head as he pulled me on to his lap and wrapped both arms around me, as I layed my head in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck and cried.

_[Chorus]  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Darry finished and the crowd applauded. I heared the pastor say, "let's all go outside for the barrial. Steve stood up with me still in his arms. I went to get down, but he said, "just stay in my arms, I don't care, I kinda wanna carry you." That's what I did. I stayed in his arms and wrapped my legs around his and he locked his hands under my ass, so I wouldn't fall, and I put my head back in the crook of his neck.

**SODAPOP'S P.O.V.**

We all gather around the barrial plot next to Dally's. I didn't see Pony anywhere, until I realize Steve was carrying 'im. Pone has him arms around Steve's neck, with his head in the crook of Steve's neck, and his legs wrapped around Steve's waist. Looking closer I saw that Steve's hands were locked together under Pony's ass and he's whispering things in Pone's ear, trying to calm his crying down. Tapping Two-bit on the shoulder, "look at Steve and Pony." He turned around to look at them, "oh. My. God. Has hell froze over? They look totally cute like that! They are usually fighting. Soda's best bud a and kid brother finally caring about each other!" He turned to Darry, "hey Superman, did you bring the camera?" Turning to look at Two-bit, "yeah, why?"  
"Look over at Steve and You'll see a picture perfect and completely adorable sight," he replied. Dar looked at them and said, "aw they look cute like that. Wait, has hell froze over?"  
"Nope," I said as Dar took their picture.  
On the way home Pony had fallen asleep in Steve's arms and now Steve is laying on the couch with 'im still in his arms, both fast asleep.


	2. New relationship

Fading Gold  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Susie owns everything!

STEVE'S P.O.V.

Slowly waking up I realize Ponyboy is still in my arms. His beautiful green-gray eyes fluttered open. "Mornin' beautiful," I whispered. He blushed a bright red. Damn, he is so fucking adorable when he blushes. He looked me in the eye, "d-did you just call me b-beautiful?" Smiling, "why yes I did." When he studders it's kinda sexy. "W-Why? I-I'm not beautiful." In shock I said, "Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Don't you dare say that! You are absolutely beautiful! Inside and outside! You have the face of an angel! Your eyes are so beautiful! I love how when your happy your eyes sparkle, your ears get red, and your smile is so amazing it makes my heart skip a beat! You have stopped laughing since that accident and all I what to do is make you laugh, so I can hear the sound that makes my heart stop! You are so beautiful, not just the outside! Your smart, kind, loving, and you take time outta your life to help people! Those are only a few of the many reasons why I love you!" Oh shit! I can't believe I said that! "Y-you love me?" He studdered out. "I'm so sorry that came out! I am a fucking idiot!" I rambled on and on. He yelled, "Steve!" I stared at him, "what?" He leaned down and kissed me, "I love you too."  
"R-Really?"  
"Yuppers!"  
I laughed, "so are you my boyfriend now?"  
"I don't know. Nobody hasn't asked me to be their boyfriend," he smirked.  
"Ponyboy Curtis, will you make me, Steve Randle the happiest man alive and be my boyfriend?" He nodded and kissed me again.  
After a couple minutes Pony pulled away as a voice yelled, "finally! Damn, took y'all long enough!" Pony and I both turned our heads to see Darry standing there smiling like no other. Soda walked out, "why are y'all yelling?" He looked at us standing next to Darry, "finally! Damn, took y'all long enough!" Right then Two-bit walked I and saw us, "finally! Damn, took all long enough!" Ponyboy looked down at me, "you realize they all said the same thing?" I nodded. "Ok, Steve you hurt my baby brother and I will kill you," Darry said in a dangerously calm voice. I smiled at Pony. Pony sat up, straddling my hips, letting my hands hold his waist, "well, imma take a shower and get outta this suit," Pony said, then leaned down gave me a the hardest, but most passionet kiss I have ever had, leaving my shock as he got up and went to take a shower. Grinning like a mad man, I put hands in my pockets and thought about how much I love that boy.

AN- Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise! please review.


End file.
